1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a combined fitting and valve to control and distribute fluid flow. In particular, the present invention is directed to a combined fitting and valve having an angled seat so that the fluid pressure assists to make and secure the seal.
2. Prior Art
Existing devices have been employed which combine a valve and a fitting, such a T-connection fitting to distribute and control the flow of fluid therethrough. Some of these prior devices have utilized gate valves. Often times these gate valves will not be able to take advantage of the pressure created by the fluid flow to maintain and create a seal to close the valve. Even when the fluid pressure is utilized to maintain and create a seal, the gate valve will frequently rub against the seat or fitting because of the fluid pressure and thereby be subject to wear.
Other types of known valves include free-swinging flapper valves which are not mechanically opened and closed but simply allow flow in one direction but prevent flow in a reverse direction. In many, these are used to prevent fluid flow reversal.
One use of the present invention is in a water distribution system which is constructed of a grid of connecting water lines designed to flow in a specified direction. Certain parts of the grid system have flow in one direction--such as dead end lines on a street and lines to fire hydrants. Each of these situations requires a mechanical valve that may be opened and closed.
It is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a combined fitting and valve apparatus to distribute and control fluid flow to a branch line.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a combined fitting and valve apparatus wherein pressure created by the fluid flow assists in creating and maintaining a seal when in the closed position.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a combined fitting and valve apparatus wherein a plate moveable between an open and closed position will be at an acute angle to the flow of fluid when in a closed position.